


[EC · PWP] 被遗忘的人们 番外

by Foxoco



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxoco/pseuds/Foxoco
Summary: pwp，NP17+，触手play预警。OOC属于我。某天Erik从法师学校回家，身为幻术导师的Charles提出要检验他的学习成果。于是坏心的蓝龙就搞了这么一出。





	[EC · PWP] 被遗忘的人们 番外

　　Charles在漆黑潮湿的甬道艰难地前进。富有韧性的黏滑墙壁教他觉得恶心；加之脖子上的禁魔环，变成普通人的无力感让他如履薄冰。

 

　　身体的虚弱让他不得不扶着颜色和触感都过分诡异的墙壁，它仿佛活着般，随着Charles的抚摸，兴奋地吐露更多粘液。

 

　　甬道的尽头是一座古老破败的宫殿，看起来曾供奉过哪位神明，最后被废弃。也有可能是某种龙类的巢穴，Charles想，Erik就有过一座类似的住处。

 

　　“Erik?”

 

　　他扬声呼唤爱人，籍此获得勇气和前行的动力。空旷的大殿悠悠荡开一圈圈回响，衬得他更加无助孤单。

 

　　圆弧的拱形穹顶发出一阵淅淅索索声，惊弓之鸟般的Charles仰头去看，忽视了脚下闪着微光逐渐蔓延开的阵法。

 

　　等他反应过来，地砖处喷涌出的密集触手已经缠住了他的双腿。

 

　　Charles惊呼一声，用尽全力也没能挣开沿着他白皙小腿一圈圈往上攀爬的粉蓝色触手。那些邪恶污秽之物缓慢地、不容抗拒的钻进法师袍，贴着他的肌肤留下黏滑的液体。

 

　　奥术师的手腕被禁锢到头顶，下身的触手们稍加使力让他跌跪在地上。一股清淡的檀香夹杂着甜甜的奶味弥漫开来，贴身衣物被触手绞碎时Charles困惑地察觉，这个污秽作呕的“生物”竟然携带着自己最喜欢的两种气味。

 

　　触手慢慢用湿滑的粘液涂满奥术师的全身。圣洁的法师白袍下未着寸缕，隐约可见浅蓝的触手侵占他的每一寸肌肤。它放肆地亵玩着Charles劲瘦的腰肢，一遍遍摩挲过那里的软肉。有两根分化的细小分枝打着圈抚弄前胸淡粉的蓓蕾，直到它们忍不住战栗着硬挺起来。

 

　　分枝裂开小孔将充血嫣红的蓓蕾温柔地包裹进去。Charles瞬间感受到胸口被或深或浅地吮吸，加之腰部敏感的触觉，他竟然生出了同时被数个人玩弄的错觉。

 

　　被涂遍全身每个角落的黏滑液体逐渐侵入肺腑，让奥术师燥热起来。晚来的触手们占不到他的腿弯和前胸，只好往更私密的地方钻去。一根粗壮的触手沿着Charles柔软的腹部向下滑去，挑开他的内裤，像胸口的同类一样分化出小嘴，含住奥术师不自觉挺起的欲望。

 

　　Charles几乎无力招架这一切，他忘情地挺动腰肢，又崩溃又舒爽地呻吟出声。在他唇边打转的触手趁机溜了进去，技巧性地蹭过他口腔内的敏感点。香甜的粘液伴着他的津液吞咽进胃里，燃起更激烈的情欲。

 

　　奥术师失神地仰着头，鼻腔发出沉重的闷哼和呜咽。Charles的脑海一片混乱，身体也软得一塌糊涂。如果不是有触手圈在腰际维持平衡，他几乎要被亵玩到瘫软在地。

 

　　可惜那些散发迷人气味的讨厌鬼们尚不满足。一根巨大的正蓝色触手沿着他的背部滑进内裤，就着自己的粘液来回试探后穴。

 

　　Charles并不是未经情事的小男孩，仅仅通过触碰他也能预感到接下来的性爱会有多激烈。他无措地摇着头，嗓子里传出细碎的哀求:“Erik。。。够了。。。够了。。。别。。。”

 

　　“啊。。。啊——继续。。。呜嗯。。。”毫无预警刺进后穴的巨物打断了Charles的话语，让他情不自禁地尖叫出声。

 

　　随着奥术师的惊喘和呻吟，巨大的宫殿如镜面破碎般消失，真正的场景——Charles的卧室浮现出来。仅穿着法师袍的奥术师被数十根蓝色触手纠缠着，伏跪在暗红色软床上。不远处壁炉里焚烧着他最爱的矜贵檀香，案几上摆着没来得及喝完的蜥蜴奶。

 

　　Erik，如今法术掌握得愈加精纯的蓝龙，侧坐在床头。他的背后伸展着一对半透明的龙翼，灰绿眸子暗光流转。

 

　　“Charles，是你提出要检验我的幻术和变形术的。”Erik声线低沉地笑，继续用那根正蓝色的触手——他变形后的性器操弄心爱的奥术师，“怎么能半途而废呢?”

 

　　Charles的呼吸几乎被那根巨大的玩意儿顶得支离破碎。他毫不怀疑后穴在被侵犯的瞬间就撕裂出血，但术师精纯的独角兽血脉几乎同时治愈了伤口。他惊慌地发现自己在短暂疼痛和敏感点一齐被抚慰的落差中获得了巨大的快感。

 

　　“这是我龙形的尺寸。。。”Erik意味深长地盯着自己的爱人。与他衣冠楚楚的禁欲外表相反，蓝龙几乎克制不住变回原形与Charles做爱的冲动，“不过很可惜，亲爱的Charles，我要是真的变成龙形让你体验，你可能会死。”

 

　　“Erik。。。快。。。停下。。。”Charles眼角发红，忍不住涌出生理泪水。过分的快感已经沿着四肢百骸直冲脑海，几乎撕碎他的理智，“呜。。。好大。。。Erik。。。好舒服。。。”

 

　　奥术师羞耻地想咬断舌头。他的后穴甚至开始主动分泌液体，迎合粗大的触手；每当它向外抽离，后穴的软肉都会不自觉地咬紧这根拟态性器，极为热情的挽留对方。

 

　　蓝龙绕到床前，半跪下来捧住Charles潮红的脸颊；撤去缠着奥术师上半身的触手，换用自己的怀抱拥住他。Erik缱绻地吻住Charles，舌尖钻进他微张的红唇，温情又热烈地扫过口腔内壁各处敏感点。他侵略欲浓烈的清冽气息也顺着津液灌进Charles的胸腔，掠夺空气与理智，如灼热的火焰点燃血管里流淌的每一寸欲望。

 

　　奥术师几乎无法思考。

 

　　“Charles。。。”Erik被幻肢反向传递回的快感折磨得两眼通红，他轻车熟路地撩拨着奥术师的上半身，“感受我。。。”

 

　　Erik被情欲熏染得喑哑的嗓音微颤，几乎虔诚地描摹着Charles的面孔，“真正的我，Charles，不是藏在人类躯壳里的懦夫。是身为蓝龙的我。。。Charles，接受我。。。求你。。。”

 

　　这是压垮奥术师理智的最后一根稻草。湿漉漉的蓝眼睛弥漫着情欲，如朦胧雾气中藏匿的宝石，这会儿正动容地凝视Erik。

 

　　Charles轻晃双肩，圣洁的法师袍从他雪白的躯体上滑下，舔吻过肌肤，恋恋不舍地落到地毯上。

 

　　在Erik瞪大眼睛的瞬间，他柔软的舌尖舔过蓝龙的耳垂，身体全然放松地偎进对方的臂弯。

 

　　“Erik。。。”Charles沙哑的声线挑逗着爱人，“操我。。。”

 

　　蓝龙巨大的性器狠狠碾压奥术师后穴的敏感点，每一下都顶入最深处。Erik握着Charles的腰肢，将他摆弄成更容易侵犯的样子；他气息不稳地纠缠着奥术师的唇舌，疯狂汲取唾液、空气和支离破碎的呻吟呜咽。

 

　　想让Charles的每一寸都染满自己的气味，邪恶的蓝龙克制不住占有欲，在高潮来临的瞬间抽出巨大的性器，将白浊的液体洒满奥术师遍布爱痕的躯体。

 

　　一晚上高潮数次的Charles无力地瘫软在Erik怀里。他餍足地眯起眼，打算借着身体的满足和劳累陷入美梦。

 

　　“啊。。。”突如其来进入的肉刃显然破坏了他的计划，“Erik。。。你干嘛?”

 

　　高潮过后极其敏感的身体几乎立刻起了反应，雪白的肌肤泛起粉红，后穴流着淫水热情地含住对方。面色潮红的Charles惊喘着抵抗Erik。

 

　　“噫?怪物图鉴里没有描述过龙类发情嘛？”Erik露出无辜又邪恶的笑容，揶揄道，“看来我们博学的奥术师不知道蓝龙一次可以做好几十个小时。”

 

　　Charles惊恐的眼神让Erik腾升起蹂躏欺负他的冲动，“刚才只是开胃菜而已，亲爱的。”

 

　　这回没有触手，蓝龙以人类方式侵犯着奥术师。“不许逃，宝贝。这回不用龙形尺寸，让你轻松点。”Erik扣住Charles纤细的脚踝把他拉回身下，长着倒刺的欲望一个深顶，摩擦过软肉抵住后穴尽头敏感的小孔。

 

　　“啊——混蛋Erik。。。坏人。。。呜。。。”Charles带着哭腔失声控诉，不断发出短促的尖叫和呻吟；后穴却不受控制地迎合Erik，谄媚地咬着对方的肉刃，自发变得柔软湿热，身前的欲望在蓝龙节骨分明的指间疯狂倾吐爱液。

 

　　奥术师悲哀地发现自己的身体被蓝龙调教得极容易陷入情欲。

 

　　同样察觉这点的Erik兴奋又热烈地吻着Charles，满足了占有欲的蓝龙少有地用温柔动作服侍爱人，一心只想让对方更舒服地坠入他编制的欲望之网。

 

　　让人又爱又恨的邪恶蓝龙。Charles在沉沦前发誓，下次绝对不能再被Erik那副惨兮兮的样子骗到!


End file.
